


Со временем

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman Rebirth (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Возможно, никогда не будет пастбищ более золотых и зелёных, чем на Темискире.(Касия и Диана до войны)".Бета - OriellaОригинал: "Even in another time" by karplesПредупреждения: использован феминитив (один, зато несколько раз), поскольку в обществе, где несколько тысяч лет живут только женщины, вряд ли использовался бы мужской род при обозначении профессии.





	Со временем

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even in another time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529835) by [karples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karples/pseuds/karples). 



> Сизигия (астрономия) — выравнивание трёх или более астрономических тел в пределах Солнечной системы.
> 
> Название взято из стихов Сапфо: «Со временем вспомнит кто-нибудь, верь, и нас» (пер. Вяч. Иванова).

На вершине холма показалась крохотная с такого расстояния фигурка Касии. Подол её хитона развевался, ткань хлопала по ногам, рукам, бёдрам; Диана посмотрела на запад, куда дул ветер, где жёлтое солнце растекалось по океану, как воск свечи.  
— Диана! — позвала Касия, и Диана осталась ждать её в тени искривлённого дерева. — Диана, — с облегчением повторила Касия, подходя.  
В послеполуденной жаре её волосы светились, как золотая монета, и лучи солнца высветлили их до пшеничного цвета.  
— Что такое? — спросила Диана, глядя, как тени листьев накрывают босые пальцы ног Касии.  
— Мне показалось, что ты исчезла, — ответила Касия. — Ты так быстро шла, что я отстала, и тебя нигде не было, где бы я ни смотрела.  
Она дышала тяжело и прерывисто, почти как тогда, когда Диана в первый раз поцеловала её под светлыми окнами обсерватории Арето. Кассия тогда резко втянула в себя воздух, рассмеялась и сказала: «Моя принцесса, моя принцесса, я никогда и не воображала, никогда и не мечтала...» — Диана поцеловала её снова, полная чудесного немого обожания.  
— Кажется, мои ноги астрономини легко обогнать, — заметила Касия.  
— Твои ноги астрономини каждый вечер несут тебя на гору, — напомнила Диана.  
— Мои ноги астрономини каждый вечер очень медленно несут меня на гору.  
Диана улыбнулась:  
— И всё-таки ты приходишь первой.  
— Возможно, я просто начинаю идти раньше всех, — Касия улыбнулась в ответ, словно на неё вдруг перестал давить груз многих веков её жизни. Затем, замерев, вздохнула: — Диана, ты меня напугала. Я решила, что ты снова поранилась или не рассчитала силы и упала.  
Сердце Дианы сжалось от искреннего раскаяния:  
— Прости, мне правда жаль. Я не хотела тебя расстраивать.  
— Ну, у тебя отлично получается. Без всяких усилий, как и во всём остальном, — Касия осторожно коснулась правого запястья Дианы там, где её укусила змея. Шрам щипало, словно ранка открылась заново. — Ты всегда бежишь, принцесса, — сказала Касия. — Словно в стране, так богатой жизнью, недостаточно времени.  
— Но разве отнять жизнь не так же просто, как её дать? — спросила Диана.  
Лицо Касии наполнилось горьким, мучительным пониманием. Устыдившись, Диана потянулась к ней, а когда Касия не пошевелилась, подступила ближе сама, беря её лицо в ладони. Под лучами солнца смуглые предплечья Дианы сияли глянцем, и вокруг хрипло шелестела сухая трава. В глазах Касии отразился и потух алый отблеск с горизонта.  
Встретив проницательный взгляд Касии, Диана поражённо подумала: «Я ищу будущее — даже в других людях». Потом она подумала о том, как телескоп Касии смотрит в ночное небо, расчерчивая древние, давно исхоженные дороги звёзд. О том, как, несмотря на все их различия, их пути легли в идеальной, неповторимой сизигии, как прошлое и будущее встретились в мимолётном настоящем.  
— Сейчас я с тобой, — напомнила Диана Касии. — Разве нет?  
Пальцы Касии накрыли пальцы Дианы.  
— Ты сама не знаешь, надолго ли, — сказала Касия. В её голосе звучали отчаянные, обвиняющие ноты, когда она добавила: — Ты хочешь покинуть Темискиру.  
— Дело не в том, что я хочу, — поправила Диана. — Дело в том, что я чувствую — я должна, и очень скоро.  
— Чувствуешь, — с надеждой повторила Касия. — Это как инстинкт. А инстинкты могут ошибаться.  
Вместо ответа Диана прижалась щекой к её щеке, пытаясь увековечить в памяти тепло кожи Касии, ощущение её ресниц под подушечками пальцев. И, стоя на грани тени, то набегающей, то отходящей обратно, словно волны, Касия повернулась и легонько коснулась ладони Дианы полными, щедрыми губами, словно даря ей прощение.


End file.
